


Ihailtava, iljettävä, julma, kaunis

by lehnsherry



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: English translation coming at some point when I get around to it, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side, suomeksi, tai jotain sinne päin
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry
Summary: Jokainen maia tuntee olonsa erityisellä tavalla valituksi ja tärkeäksi kun saa olla jonkun valan lähellä ja tämän huomion keskipisteenä. He ottavat huomion vastaan kuin kasvit auringonvalon, kukoistaen ja kasvaen, sillä se on heidän luonnossaan. Maian merkitys on olla puoliksi jumala ja puoliksi palvelija./"Ardan alussa Melkor viekotteli hänet liittoon kanssaan, ja hänestä tuli suurin ja luotetuin Vihollisen palvelijoista."Silmarillion, s.355.Ardan tuhoisimman rakkaustarinan yksinkertainen alku.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Ihailtava, iljettävä, julma, kaunis

**Author's Note:**

> Tappelin pitkään tekstin nimen kanssa, mutta päädyin sitten vain kuvailemaan siinä Maironia monelta kantilta, sillä sitä nämä triplaraapaleetkin oikeastaan ovat. 'Mairon' kirjaimellisesti tarkoittaa ihailtavaa, ja myöhempi hänelle annettu nimi 'Gorthaur' taas tarkoittaa julmaa. Iljettävä ja kaunis puolestaan kuvaavat ehkä järjestyksessä muun maailman ja Melkorin mielipiteitä.

Mairon istuu ahjon ääressä vielä kauan sen jälkeen, kun kaikki muut ovat saaneet päivän työnsä valmiiksi ja hajaantuneet kuka minnekin. Tulen hehku värjää kiviseiniä oranssin sävyihin, ja suuressa hallissa kipinöiden rätinä ja polttopuiden hiljainen poksahtelu kaikuvat kauas, kimpoillen kallioon louhitusta katosta. Päivät täällä ovat kiireisiä ja äänekkäitä, mutta illan tullen Mairon saa olla rauhassa ja työskennellä yksin. Muu maiar on ylemmissä saleissa, syömässä ja juhlimassa ja, jos ylempi ainur sitä halajaa, viettämässä aikaa audiensseissa valarin kanssa.

Jokainen maia tuntee olonsa erityisellä tavalla valituksi ja tärkeäksi kun saa olla jonkun valan lähellä ja tämän huomion keskipisteenä. He ottavat huomion vastaan kuin kasvit auringonvalon, kukoistaen ja kasvaen, sillä se on heidän luonnossaan. Maian merkitys on olla puoliksi jumala ja puoliksi palvelija.

Ainur on yhteisö jonka kaikkia yksilöitä yhdistää sama henki. He ovat _perhe,_ niin kaikki sanovat, aivan kuin se olisi jotenkin lohdullista. Maironia inhottaa olla aikuisten helmoissa kompuroiva pikkulapsi, kitistä ja kiskoa kangasta pienillä käsillään saadakseen osakseen suuremmilta hyväntahtoisen katseen tai sananpuolikkaan.

Mairon ei huomiota etsi, eikä hänen tarvitse, sillä Aulë vierailee hänen ahjollaan omasta aloitteestaan. Alkuun, kun Mairon oli nuori ja viaton, hyväuskoinen, hän uskoi isäntänsä rakastavan häntä ja ihailevan hänen luomuksiaan. Se usko ohjasi häntä tekemään yhä kauniimpia koruja, yhä ylevämpiä kruunuja ja haarniskoja, yhä kokeellisempia rakenteita ja uhkarohkeampia työtapoja, kunnes hänen kykyjään ei pystynyt haastamaan enää kukaan Aulëa itseään, valarin suurta seppää lukuunottamatta.

Silloin hän ymmärsi, ettei Aulë suinkaan viihdy hänen seurassaan. Ihailua tämä tuntee, mutta siihen sekoittuu paljon muuta, paljon valan ylevälle arvolle sopimattoman tummaa tunnetta. Aulë katsoo Maironin työtä vakavasti, tuomiten, arvioiden. Kateellisena? Odottaa pienintäkin virhettä, pienintäkin rikettä Eru Ilúvatarin tärkeintä käskyä vastaan: maiarin ja valarin osa on luoda ja muokata maailmaa, mutta elävien olentojen tekeminen on yksin Erun työ ja yksin Erun oikeus.

Aulën valvovan silmän alla Maironin tuntee olonsa päivä päivältä tukalammaksi, kahlehditummaksi.

-

Mairon katsahtaa ympärilleen, varmistaakseen salin olevan häntä lukuunottamatta tyhjä. Hän ei aisti ketään lähistöllä, ja on siksi vapaa nostamaan työpöytänsä laatikosta metallilippaan, jonka sisällä on yksi hänen salaisuuksistaan.

Lipas on suljettu sen ympäri kiertyvällä korumaisen hennolla hopeakettingillä ja sitä somistavalla koristeellisella lukolla. Ulospäin lipas näyttää siltä, että se on suljettu vain näön vuoksi, mutta todellisuudessa sitä olisi kenenkään muun kuin Maironin hyvin vaikeaa avata. Hän avaa lukon kaulassaan roikkuvalla pienellä avaimella ja kietoo ketjun pois rasian ympäriltä. Ketjun alla on vielä toinen lukko, mutta sen avaamiseen ei tarvita avainta. Mairon kääntää lukon keskellä olevia pieniä metallirattaita yksi toisensa jälkeen, kunnes kansi napsahtaa auki.

Lippaan sisällä on karmiininpunaisella sametilla lepäävä pieni metallikäärme. Sen suomut kiiltävät pronssia ja rautaa. Pienet meripihkasilmät ovat kiinni. Mairon silittää sen selän kuvioita sormellaan ja huokaa, kun ei tunne siinä mitään elon merkkejä. Metalli on kylmää eikä koneisto hyrrää; sydän ei lyö eikä taikuus kehrää pienen olennon sisällä niin kuin pitäisi.

Raivo kohoaa hänessä jälleen: jos hän saisi, hän puhaltaisi pysyvän elämänkipinän tähän pieneen otukseen ja laskisi sen vapaaksi maailmaan, katselisi etäältä sen sopeutumista ympäristöönsä. Oppisi virheistä ja vioista ja tekisi uusia, suurempia, kauniimpia, kunnes olennot olisivat täydellisiä ja hän olisi niiden valtias.

Hän ei saa, sillä hän on Aulën talossa ja ainurin perhettä, Erun lapsi. Hän ei uskalla edes näyttää kenellekään, kuinka lippaan avaimen voi sovittaa käärmeen niskassa olevaan reikään ja kääntää, vetää sen jouset kireälle ja päästää sitten irti, katsoa kuinka koneisto saa pienen ruumiin matelemaan pöydällä. Kukaan ei ole suoraan kieltänyt keinotekoista elämän matkimista, mutta ei sitä ole kukaan avoimesti tehnyt, ei ilman Erun ohjetta ja lupaa.

Ardan kaukaisissa kolkissa nukkuu toisia Erun lapsia, pieniä ja heiveröisiä, odottaen luojansa lupaa herätä ja alkaa elää, lupaa valloittaa valarin tekemä maa. He kiehtovat Maironia samalla tavoin kuin tämä hänen pikkuinen käärmeensä, ovat vielä samalla tavalla unessa.

-

Selkäpiitä ylös juoksee väristys, josta Mairon tietää, että joku on lähellä. Joku pelottavan voimakas, sen hän aistii latauksena ilmassa. Hän sulkee lippaan, muttei ehdi lukita sitä ennen kuin kuulee tutut askeleet ja näkee valan astuvan sisään salin suurista rautaovista.

Mairon laskee rasian työtasolleen yrittäen näyttää siltä, ettei se ole millään tapaa tärkeä, että se on samaa rihkamaa, jota täällä kaikki työstävät. Kaunis, mutta tarpeeton.

“Älä suotta piilota sitä”, Melkor sanoo lähestyessään häntä. “En ikinä ottaisi sinulta mitään pois.”

Valarista ensimmäinen on voimassaan mahtava, ja se näkyy fyysisessä muodossakin, jota tämä on alkanut muun valarin tapaan käyttää. Melkor kantaa ruumistaan petollisen kevyesti ja julman sulokkaasti, vaikka Mairon tietää, että yksikin suuren käden liike kykenisi murtamaan hänen oman kehonsa luut kuin herkän lasiveistoksen. Melkor tulee lähelle, sulkee Maironin työtason ja itsensä väliin niin, ettei hän pääsisi pois vaikka haluaisi. Hänen päälakensa on samalla tasolla kuin valan leveä rinta, ja pohjattomanmustiin silmiin katsoakseen hänen on kallistettava päätään kauas takakenoon.

“Etkö, herrani?” Mairon kysyy. Ei etsi riitaa eikä halua suututtaa suurempaansa, muttei voi pidätellä pientä ivallista hymyä, joka hiipii suupieleen. Hän ei ole koskaan osannut olla Melkorin edessä yhtä nöyrä ja kohtelias kuin oikean herransa Aulën.

Melkor naurahtaa hiljaa. Ääni jyrisee pehmeästi syvältä rinnasta, ja Melkor nojautuu vielä hiukan lähemmäs. Savun ja jään tuoksu ympäröi Maironin, sekoittaa hänen päänsä niin, ettei hän osaa vastustella kun Melkorin käsi etsii hänen olkansa takaa letin ja vetää nauhan irti, antaa punaisten suortuvien purkautua ja valua Maironin rinnalle sotkuisena putouksena.

“Mitä oikein puuhailet täällä yksin, keskellä yötä?” vala hymisee ja hautaa sormensa hiuksiin, ottaa kiinni hellästi mutta lujasti. Mairon värisee hänen otteessaan, huokaa osin alistuneena ja osin helpottuneena. Lopulta on helppoa myöntyä, kun voi turvautua illuusioon siitä, että Melkor pakottaa, että ei Mairon tälle vapaaehtoisesti uskoutuisi.

Hän avaa rasian ja antaa Melkorin nähdä pienen elottoman otuksen sen sisällä.

-

Melkor hymyilee niin, että terävien hampaiden valkoisuus luo hetkeksi hätkähdyttävän kontrastin kivenharmaan ihon kanssa. Hänen toinen kätensä kohoaa Maironin poskelle, ja vala suutelee hänen otsaansa. Ele on arkipäiväisen nopea, ja heti sen jälkeen Melkorin huomio syventyy käärmeeseen, mutta Maironin otsaa polttelee kuin Melkor olisi värjännyt huulensa hapolla.

“Mairon”, Melkor kehrää ja poimii käärmeen sametilta, pitelee sitä hellästi kämmenellään. “Kykysi menevät hukkaan täällä. Onko tähän avainta?”

Mairon kalastaa ketjussa riippuvan avaimen taas esiin vaatteidensa alta. Melkor sovittaa sen käärmeen niskaan ja kiertää useaan kertaan, kuuntelee hiljaisia naksahduksia ja kilahduksia joita koneen sisältä kuuluu. Vedettynä käärme avaa oranssit silmänsä ja luikertelee ylös Melkorin käsivartta, pysähtyy vasta olkavarren ympärille kietoutuneena. Se näyttää samaan aikaan elolliselta ja tavalliselta korulta, jota Melkor hyvinkin voisi pitää; kirkas metalli kimaltaa kauniisti mustan kankaan, mustempien hiusten ja harmaan ihon luomaa taustaa vasten.

“Haluaisin… tehdä enemmän”, Mairon kuiskaa vaikka tietää, ettei ehkä kannattaisi. “Mutta…”

“Mutta.” Melkor hymyilee kitkerästi. “Meillä on niin paljon sääntöjä ja rajoitteita. Niin paljon kahleita, jotka muka ovat meidän omaksi hyväksemme. Niin paljon _kieltoja._ ”

Sitä hymyä katsoessa on helppo muistaa, että tämä vala toimi luojan tahtoa vastaan. Että hän lauloi maailmaan ristiriidan ja pahuuden ja vapauden.

“Miltä se tuntuu?” Mairon kysyy entistä hiljempaa. Hän ei saa katsettaan irti Melkorin sormista, jotka nyt silittelevät käärmeen päätä.

“Luominen?” Melkorin hymy venyy terävähampaiseksi virneeksi. “Haluatko kokeilla?”

Mairon katsoo ylös Melkorin tyhjiin silmiin, ja näkee ensi kertaa kunnolla niissä palavan uhman ja voiman. Hän ojentaa kätensä, ja Melkor laskee käärmeen hänen kämmenilleen. Suuret kädet kupertuvat Maironin käsien ympärille, ja Melkor alkaa laulaa.

Mairon ei ymmärrä sanoja, mutta melodia kantaa häntä otteessaan, kiertyy hänen ytimeensä ja taivuttelee hänen sielunsa laulamaan mukana. Äänteet ovat teräviä ja epäsäännöllisiä, ja vaikka Melkor laulaa hiljaa, tuskin kuiskausta kuuluvammin, Mairon ei ole koskaan kuullut mitään vangitsevampaa.

Sävel vetää hänestä jotakin, ja Mairon katsoo ihmeissään kuinka suonet hänen ihonsa alla alkavat hehkua kuin niissä kulkisi sulaa tulta. Valo ja kuumuus polttavat, mutteivät satu, eivät riko ihoa. Käärme sen sijaan alkaa muuttua. Sen suomut sulavat yhtenäiseksi metallikuoreksi, ja sen sisään syttyy sama hehku, joka Maironista säteilee. Sen silmät palavat, ja huojuen se alkaa tanssia musiikin tahtiin.

-

Laulu haipuu hiljaiseksi hyminäksi, ja Melkoin kädet siirtyvät Maironin vartalolle, pitelemään häntä pystyssä. Maironin näkökentän reunat hämärtyvät ja hänen kätensä tärisevät pikku käärmeen alla. Käärmeen läpi kulkeva elinvoima on Maironin omaa olemusta, ja vaikka sitä tarvittiin otuksen herättämiseen vain vähän, Maironista tuntuu kuin häneltä olisi viety paljon. Samalla hän on saanut uskomattoman paljon enemmän. Käärme sihisee hiljaa ja luikertaa ylös pitkin hänen käsivarttaan. Sen viileä kuono koskettaa Maironin poskea, ja sitten se lipoo ilmaa kaksihaaraisella kielellään, haistelee häntä ja heidän ympärillään leijuvaa otsoninhajua, joka laulu jätti jälkeensä.

“No, pieni seppäni”, Melkor sanoo, tiukentaen otettaan Maironin lanteilla. “Miltä tuntuu?”

Oudolta, sekavalta, _onnelliselta -_

“Vahvalta”, hän sanoo, ja melkein hämmästyy sanan totuutta.

Melkor nyökkää hyväksyvästi, ja sitten nauraa kun käärme näykkää Maironin korvaa pienillä hopeahampaillaan. Se on elävä, lämmin ja _ilkeä_ , ja sen paino hartialla tuntuu hämmästyttävältä. Hän haluaa suojella sitä, muttei tiedä kuinka.

“Aulë tulee rankaisemaan meitä. Tai Eru itse.” Mairon kuiskaa ja tarraa Melkorin käsivarteen. “Oliko tämä pakko tehdä täällä?”

“Et sinä paljastu”, Melkor lupaa. Voitonriemuisesta ilmeestä päätellen hän halusikin saada Maironin lankeamaan juuri täällä, isäntänsä talon sydämessä. “Varjoni peittää sinut, heistä kukaan ei näe sinua. Ei edes Manwë, joka väittää näkevänsä kaiken.”

Kylmät sormet kallistavat Maironin päätä taaksepäin, hipaisevat puremaa korvalehdellä ja saavat hänet tärisemään aivan muusta syystä kuin uupumuksesta. Mairon tuntee Melkorin voiman varjon, joka kietoo hänet pehmeään, tuhkanhajuiseen pimeyteen. Sen turvallisuudesta hänellä ei ole mitään taetta, mutta tässä hän ei todella aisti häivääkään kenenkään muun valan mahdista.

Käärme luikertaa uteliaasti Melkorin kädelle, ja vala sallii sen vaikeastitulkittava ilme kasvoillaan. “Piilotan sen Utumnoon, turvaan. Tule mukaan.”

Mairon hätkähtää; hän on kuullut huhuja Melkorin synkästä linnoituksesta jossain Ardan äärissä, tuntemattomilla mailla, mutta kukaan maia ei ole koskaan käynyt siellä.

“Lennä kanssani, pieni tulenhenki”, Melkor kutsuu, käskee. Mairon huokaisee, empii sydämensykäyksen verran, ja nyökkää.

Melkor suutelee hänen otsaansa uudelleen, ja kevyestä kosketuksesta lähtien he hajoavat säröillen hengiksi, oikeaan olomuotoonsa, jonka on nopeampaa kulkea läpi Ardan ilman ja materian. Melkor ympäröi Maironin kaikkialta, suurena ja kauhistuttavana, samaan aikaan tuhkapölynä ja jäisenä lumimyrskynä. Mairon antaa kietoa oman liekkinsä Melkorin pimeyteen, ja niin he lentävät, kauas Aulën kivisaleista toisiin, vieraampiin.

-

Utumno on karulla tavalla kaunis. Kivisten hallien katot hukkuvat korkealle pimeyteen, ja karkeasti louhittua kiveä koristaa terävä, kiiltävä metalli. Mairon aistii alas maan uumeniin viettävissä käytävissä kihisevän jotakin, kuulee hirviöiden luikkivan varjoissa. Hän astuu vaistomaisesti lähemmäs Melkoria, mutta samalla osa hänestä haluaa juosta käytäviä yhä alemmas ja alemmas. Hän haluaa nähdä kaiken pimeän ja vääristyneen, mitä Melkor on kotinsa nurkkiin kerännyt.

Käärme luikertaa alas hänen olaltaan ja katoaa jonnekin. Mairon antaa sen mennä.

Melkor tarttuu hänen käteensä. Valan ote on luja ja vakaa, ja puolivahingossa Mairon puristaa takaisin heidän kävellessään eteenpäin kohti suurta portaikkoa. Utumnon ylimmätkin kerrokset ovat maan alla, ja suurissa saleissa on kylmä. Kosteutta tihkuu seinistä, ja vesi kertyy kiven pinnalle kimaltavina pisaroina ja paikoitellen teävinä jääkiteinä. Pimeys ei oikeastaan estä ainurin näköä, mutta silti Mairon kutsuu pienen liekin leijumaan olkansa tasolle. Se valaisee tien ja luo pienen valoisan kuplan, jonka sisällä hän ja Melkor ovat erillään linnoituksessa vallitsevasta hämärästä.

He kulkevat alemmas, ja seinissä alkaa kulkea kimaltavia kultasuonia. Kiven kylmyys väistyy pikkuhiljaa, kunnes he tulevat pohjalle, niin alas, että maailma tuntuu olevan päivien matkan päässä. Mairon näkee erään salin keskellä kohdan, jossa halkeilevan kiven sisältä pulppuaa hitaasti sulaa punahehkuista laavaa, ja kuuma ilma väreilee sen yllä. Pieniä liekkejä tanssii sen pinnalla, ja Maironin valtaa halu mennä lähemmäs, upottaa kätensä sulaan kiveen, sukeltaa. Melkor puristaa hänen kättään kovemmin, kuin aistisi hänen ajatuksensa muttei luottaisi siihen, että tulenhenki selviäisi moisesta yrityksestä.

Mairon huokaisee, mutta antaa valan johdattaa häntä yhä eteenpäin. Tämä paikka tuntuu Melkorin hengen ja luonteen fyysiseltä henkilöitymältä, yksinäiseltä, pahalta ja kiehtovalta. Vaikka sen suuruuden pitäisi pelottaa häntä, Mairon voisi liiankin helposti tottua tähän. Utumnon laajat syvyydet kutsuvat häntä, ja ajatuksissaan hän eksyy haaveilemaan suurista ahjoista jotka hän voisi rakentaa tänne, suurista käärmeistä joita hän voisi takoa. Täällä heidän äänensä kaikuisivat seinistä vapaina kun he laulaisivat niihin elämän.

-

“Pidätkö Utumnosta?” Melkor kysyy pehmeästi pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

“Pidän”, Mairon vastaa hiukan liian nopeasti ja liian rehellisesti.

“Kaikki on täällä vielä keskeneräistä, mutta halusin, että näet kotini.” Mairon kuulee sanojen kaiussa Melkorin varmuuden siitä, että lopulta tästä tulee hänenkin kotinsa.

“Kokoan armeijan täällä”, Melkor jatkaa. “Teen hirviöitä, ja kun haltiat heräävät, käännytän heidät muuta valaria vastaan, ja maiarista teen kenraalini.”

Suunnitelma on suureellinen, mutta Mairon ei epäile hetkeäkään, etteikö Melkor pystyisi siihen. Moni maia on jo kääntynyt hänen puolelleen ja hylännyt Valinorin.

“Mitä sanot, kipuna”, Melkor kuiskaa ja vetää Maironin itseään vasten. Koskettaa Maironin hiuksia, joiden punassa heidän vierellään yhä leijuvan liekin valo tanssii ja saa nekin hehkumaan kuin ne olisivat tulessa. Melkor silittää niitä ja sitten Maironin poskea, kallistaen hänen päätään taaksepäin. “Valloittaisitko maailman kanssani?”

Mairon tuhahtaa ja pudistaa päätään, muttei vetäydy pois. Terävät hampaat välähtävät Melkorin hymyillessä.

Ajatus syöpyy mieleen ja kuiskii hänen korvaansa petollisen houkuttavana, kaikki se voima ja vapaus jota Melkor tarjoaa. Kaikki se kipu, korruptio ja kärsimys jonka he toisivat Ëaan, ja siitä syntyvä nurinkurinen järjestys, jossa he hallitsisivat.

Jollain tapaa hän haluaa sitä. Hänen on hyvä olla täällä, Ardan pimeydessä Valinorin puhtaan kirkkauden sijaan, synkässä linnoituksessa, lähellä kaikkein vahvinta valaa.

Mairon ei enää tiedä, kuka hän oikein on. Hän ei enää kuulu Aulëlle eikä Erullekaan, mutta toisen herran palvelukseen astuminen tuntuu pelottavalta, peruuttamattomalta päätökseltä. Hän avaa suunsa, muttei osaa vielä sanoa mitään.

“Annan sinun miettiä”, Melkor sanoo näennäisen hellästi, mutta omahyväisyys piirtyy silmien kimallukseen, suupielen huvittuneeseen nytkähdykseen; Melkor tietää jo, kuinka Mairon tulee valitsemaan.

-

Melkor ohjaa Maironia eteenpäin alaselälle painetulla kädellä. He saapuvat kammioon, jossa kuplii rikintuoksuisia kuumia lähteitä. Melkor lausuu hiljaisen sanan, ja viileänsinisiä liekkejä syttyy seinien soihtuihin. Ne ovat kaukana, eikä niiden valo riitä tekemään tilasta valoisaa, vaan päinvastoin kietoo heidät epätodelliseen kylmänhimmeään hehkuun. Se kiiltää veden pinnalla ja Melkorin silmissä.

Melkor irrottaa otteensa Maironista ja pyyhkäisee mustat hiuksensa olkansa yli, alkaa avata kaapumaisen takkinsa kauluksen pieniä hopeakiinnikkeitä.

“Et kai -” Mairon puuskahtaa, mutta Melkor vain hymyilee ja antaa takin valahtaa lattialle. Sanat lakastuvat Maironin kielelle ja hän nielaisee. Kurkku tuntuu kuivalta kuin autiomaa. Melkorin keho paljastuu asteittain valan riisuessa kaikki vaatteensa, ja Mairon tuntee hengityksensä kiihtyvän ja poskilleen nousevan syvän, paljastavan punan. Hänen oma oranssi liekkinsä leijuu yhä hänen vierellään, piirtäen valan keholle varjoja ja korostaen pehmeällä valollaan lihasten kaaria, mutta Mairon on niin hämmentynyt, että liekki vuoroin värisee ja vuoroin räiskähtelee hallitsemattomasti. 

Melkor astuu matalaan altaaseen, ja tumman veden aaltoileva pinta hipoo tämän reisiä. Maironin tulisi katsoa pois kaikesta siitä, mitä vesi ei peitä alleen, hänen tulisi lähteä pois, mutta kun Melkor ojentaa hänelle kätensä, ei hän voi olla astumatta lähemmäs.

“Kylve kanssani, Mairon. Vesi on kuumaa”, Melkor taivuttelee tietäen, että tulenhenkenä Mairon viihtyy lämpimässä. Ääni ottaa Maironista vallan, saa hänet polvistumaan altaan reunalle. Hänellä on päällään pehmeäkankaisten housujen päällä yksinkertainen pitkähihainen tunika, jota pitää kiinni ohut kankaaseen ommeltujen metallilenkkien läpi kulkeva kultainen ketju. Melkor vetää sen pois nopein liikkein, ja Mairon värisee kun vala työntää tunikan hänen harteiltaan. Kalpea iho näyttää kammion hämärässä sinertävältä, ja Melkor hyrisee arvostavasti nähdessään Maironin ensi kertaa näin paljaana.

Valan kädet tuntuvat viileiltä Maironin iholla kun Melkor viimein koskettaa häntä ja vetää hänet lähemmäs. Kosketus liukuu hellästi kyljiltä lanteille, hivuttamaan housuja alaspäin. Maironin kasvoja polttaa, mutta hän antaa Melkorin riisua kaiken.

Vesi höyryää ja tuntuu miellyttävän lämpimältä, kun Melkor auttaa Maironin altaan reunalta alas veteen ja vetää hänet kauemmas reunasta. Keskellä allasta vesi on niin syvää, etteivät Maironin jalat enää yletä pohjaan. Hän kietoo vaistonvaraisesti ensin käsivartensa valan kaulaan ja sitten säärensäkin tämän lanteille Melkorin vetäessä hänet lähelle. Vahvat kädet pitelevät häntä ja kylmät huulet painuvat kaulan herkälle iholle. Mairon sulkee silmänsä ja antautuu kannateltavaksi.

-

Tunteja myöhemmin Melkor kantaa hänet ulos kammiosta, toisia portaita ylös kunnes he saapuvat pienempään kammioon, jota hallitsee taljojen peittämä suuri sänky. Huoneen toisella puolella takassa loimuaa sinivihreä tuli, joka näennäisestä kylmyydestään huolimatta lämmittää tilaa. Mairon inahtaa kun Melkor laskee hänet taljoille; vala on nyt hellä, mutta Maironin ihoa värittävät todisteet siitä, että tälle on luontevampaa koskettaa rajusti ja karskisti. Lukuisia mustelmia ja puremia kivistää, eikä Mairon halua edes ajatella, kuinka kauan käveleminen tulee tuntumaan pahalta.

“Voi sinua”, Melkor kehrää kuullessaan äänen. “Vieläkö sinuun sattuu, vai oletko muuten vain laiskalla tuulella?”

Mairon nyrpistää hänelle nenäänsä, mutta antaa Melkorin kuitenkin tulla kanssaan sänkyyn. Vala ei jää kohteliaasti omalle puolelleen, vaan kierähtää muitta mutkitta Maironin ylle ja vangitsee hänet leveän rintansa ja upottavanpehmeän patjan väliin. Hänen kosteat hiuksensa valahtavat hartioilta mustaksi verhoksi Maironin kasvojen molemmin puolin.

“Ei enää”, Mairon valittaa tuntiessaan paljasta reittään vasten, ettei Melkor ole ollenkaan yhtä uupunut kuin hän itse. Vala tuhahtaa ja kumartuu suutelemaan hänen kaulaansa, mutta suudelmien pehmeydestä Mairon tietää, ettei Melkor tunne ainakaan vielä tarvetta enemmälle. Tämän raskas paino hänen yllään, terävät hampaat lähellä kaulaa ja hiuksiin kietoutuva käsi saavat Maironin hetkeksi tajuamaan, kuinka helppoa Melkorin olisi pakottaa hänet, vaikka hän kuinka kieltäisi ja anelisi. Juuri nyt valan läheisyys on kuitenkin tervetullutta, eikä hänen tarvitse ajatella muuta, joten hän työntää ajatuksen pois. 

“Tottelisitko, jos pyytäisin sinua jäämään tänne?” Melkor kuiskaa hänen korvaansa.

“Sänkyysi?”

“Linnoitukseeni”, Melkor murahtaa ja näykkää kevyesti herkkää korvanlehteä. Mairon värähtää, mutta pudistaa päätään. Melkor vetäytyy taaksepäin katsoakseen häntä silmiin, ja tämän katseessa välähtää jotakin vaarallista.

“Entä jos käskisin?” Nyt äänen hiljaisessa jyrinässä kuuluu Melkorin valtavan voiman kaiku.

“En sittenkään”, Mairon sanoo ja antaa tulen välähtää silmissään. Melkor on vahvempi, mutta Mairon on tässä omasta tahdostaan, eikä häntä voi pidätellä määräänsä enempää.

Melkor hymyilee, kuin Maironin sanat olisivat hänelle mieleen, ja painaa huulensa Maironin omille.

-

Maironin keho alkaa tuntua uupumuksesta painavalta. Hän tietää, ettei valarin tarvitse nukkua, niin kuin ei hänenkään tarvitsisi ellei hän olisi näin väsynyt, mutta Melkor jää silti hänen kanssaan sänkyyn. Kierähtää pois hänen päältään, venyttelee kuin tyytyväinen kissa, ja kerää sitten Maironin mukavasti kylkeensä. Mairon nojaa päätään valan rintaan ja huvittaa hetken itseään laskien sydämen hitaita lyöntejä.

Hän ei muista nukahtavansa, mutta niin täytyy käydä, sillä hän herää myöhemmin Melkorin istuessa takaisin sängyn laidalle ja sipaistessa mustelmaa hänen solisluullaan. Mairon avaa silmänsä hitaasti, räpyttelee pois unen viimeisiä repaleita. Unikuvat katoavat nopeasti hänen otteestaan, mutta hän muistaa nähneensä loputonta pimeyttä ja sen läpi lentäviä suuria petoja. Kuin käärmeitä, mutta ne sylkivät terävien hampaidensa takaa tulta ja laavaa kuin tulivuoret, ja niillä oli suuret siivet.

“Millaisia unia näit?” Melkor kysyy ja ojentaa Maironille kangasmytyn, joka paljastuu hänen eilisiksi vaatteikseen, jotka hän unohti lähdekammioon. Ne ovat ryppyisiä, mutta Mairon vetää ne päälleen ja yrittää tuntea olonsa normaaliksi.

“Rakenna minulle ahjo”, Mairon vastaa letittäessään hiuksiaan. “Johonkin suureen saliin. Sitten näet.”

Melkor virnistää; Mairon olisi yhtä hyvin voinut suoraan luvata tulevansa vielä takaisin ja ennen pitkää jäävänsä niille teilleen.

“Rakennan sinulle vaikka kokonaisen linnan. Mitä aiot tehdä nyt, tulenhenkeni?” Melkor kysyy ja tarttuu letistä jääneeseen kevyesti kihartuvaan suortuvaan. Nykäisee sitä leikillisesti ennen kuin asettelee sen Maironin korvan taakse.

“Menen takaisin ja yritän esittää, etten ole ollut täällä”, Mairon huokaisee. Siitä ei tule helppoa; kehon jälkien lisäksi hänestä tuntuu, että Melkorin kosketuksen täytyy jotenkin näkyä hänen hengessään, viattomuuden viimeisten rippeiden katoamisen täytyy jotenkin kuulua hänen äänessään ja piirtyä kaikkiin liikkeisiin ja katseisiin.

“Puhun vaivihkaa muutamille, jotka saattavat haluta seurata meitä tänne”, hän jatkaa, hyvin tietoisena siitä, että näissäkin sanoissa on epäsuora lupaus, suostumus ajaa valan asiaa ja koota joukkoja tämän taakse.

Mairon nousee ylös, ja Melkor saattaa hänet loputtomien käytävien ja portaiden labyrintin läpi Utumnon uloskäynnille. Matkan aikana kumpikaan ei sano mitään.

Maironin poissaolo on varmasti jo huomattu, ja hänellä alkaa olla kiire kotiin. Ajatus tänne jäämisestä houkuttaa kuitenkin hetki hetkeltä enemmän, ja kun Melkor painaa hänet hetkeksi ovea vasten ja varastaa vielä muutaman kosketuksen, valasta irrottautuminen tuntuu tuskallisen vaikealta. Utumnon ylemmät salit ovat luotaantyöntävän kylmiä, eikä Mairon vielä tunne niissä hiipiviä kauhuja, mutta silti hän tuntee olonsa vapautuneemmaksi täällä kuin Valinorissa.

“Palaat pian luokseni”, Melkor sanoo jäähyväisiksi hänen huuliaan vasten, samaan aikaan omahyväisen varmana ja kuitenkin osittain pyytäen. Mairon vetäytyy hänen otteestaan ja astuu ulos suurista ovista katsomatta taakseen, mutta sisimmässään hän tietää sanojen olevan totta.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiitos kun luit! <3 Arvostaisin kommentteja kovasti.


End file.
